Dancing Fire
by DE-LISH-CIOUS
Summary: Sakura's thirst for power was far too strong, tired of being weak, she strives for a different her.
1. Chapter One: Midst of Death

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

If her life was not on stake right now, perhaps she would already break into tiny, silent laughter. It was really ridiculous – what was she doing, 3 a.m. in the morning, training her ass off?

Oh right.

She wanted to prove her worth to the entire village. Yes, Sakura Haruno was not someone easy to play with. Instead, **she** would play with them.

* * *

**Chapter One : Midst of death **

A pair of dark green eyes stared at the frail figure dodging all the flying shurikens aimed at her. Should he help her?

Probably not. Although their villages were in alliance now, there was no reason to save the sorry ass of that pink-haired figure, that one who chases around Uchiha around.

That pitiful girl. She was not cut to be a kunoichi.

But then again, what was she doing in the forest, training at 3 a.m. in the morning?

It was unusual for that sorry girl to be so hardworking.

Perhaps it was another plot to impress Uchiha?

He stayed silent, hidden on the tree. He stared downwards, at the now bleeding figure.

He sniffed.

Fresh blood.

She felt a presence looking at her. Was it the attacker? She scanned the surroundings, trying her very best to feel chakra around her.

Sure enough, there was a very strong source of chakra…

On the trees, right above her.

But no.

That was not where her attacker was hiding.

Her attacker was someone pretty powerful, but surely his chakra was not so powerful.

The chakra was almost…

Demon-like.

Although she would like to continue very much, but weariness was beginning to kick in.

She could stay awake for another five minutes max.

And that was not good news.

Retreat.

She did not like the taste of the words on her tongue.

It was too difficult to let go now.

But if she persists on this useless battle, the one on the losing end would be her.

So she ran.

He smiled.

Typical of her.

But at least she knew when to run and when to persist on and fight. Has she grown since he last met her?

* * *

**authors note : this is my first go at this so please, be encouraging.thanks.anyway, i know this is really short, but i wrote like seven chapters already.now i am waiting for good reviews to post them online.muhaha.**


	2. Chapter Two: Questions

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Two : Questions**

'Sakura-chan. Neh, what happened to your arms?' Naruto asked, scratching his head.

Sakura faked a smile.

'Um, nothing. Nothing. I fell down the stairs, that's all.'

Naruto nodded. 'Oh.'

Sasuke smirked at the stupidity of Naruto. It was so obvious that one don't fall down the stairs and have **cuts** on your hands.

He frowned.

But how the hell did she get the cuts in the first place?

Sakura found that Sasuke was staring at her injuries.

She covered her arms and turned away.

Sometimes, Sasuke was too smart for his own good.

If he ever found out about her secret trainings, he might tell Kakashi and he might try to stop her.

She will not allow that.

Not after she learnt so many attacks, upped her speed and strength.

Apparently the late night trainings have done her good.

'Where is Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura asked, trying to veer off the topic.

Naruto nodded.

'Yah. Yah. Where is that Kakashi-sensei?'

'Sorry. I saw a pregnant woman in the forest just now. I sent her to the hospital…' Kakashi smiled awkwardly, mentally preparing himself for the scolding he would get from Naruto and Sakura.

'KAKASHI-SENSEI! THAT WAS SO LAME!' Naruto blared.

…

That was weird.

Why didn't Sakura say anything when he arrived late?

Then again, she has been weird for two months already, appearing for trainings bruised, and quiet.

Today, she was rained with wounds.

What had happened?

'Kakashi-sensei.' Sakura nodded.

'Hnh.' Sasuke replied.

Kakashi blinked.

'Today, we will be having joint practice with Rock Lee, TenTen and Neji. It will be a great opportunity to test your strengths.' Kakashi said, pulling out a book.

'With that bushy eye brows?' Naruto asked.

'SAKURA-CHAN!'

A loud, irritating voice blared in the distance.

Sakura looked up.

'HELLO BUSHY EYE BROWS!' Naruto waved.

A figure in dark green jumped enthusiastically.

Behind him was a girl, hair tied in two buns and a guy, with white eyes.

'Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji!' Naruto jumped.

Rock Lee ignored Naruto and rushed to Sakura.

'Sakura-chan, what happened to you?' Rock Lee asked, concerned.

Sakura blinked.

'Oh. Nothing. I fell down from the stairs this morning.'

'Oh.' Rock Lee nodded.

Sasuke smirked. Another idiot like Naruto who would actually believe that lame lie.

He ignored the loud boy, and his onyx eyes scanned around, before locating Hyuuga Neji.

Neji met his eyes and smirked.

* * *

**yay! done with second chapter already..oh yesh. i remembered. can you all please please please do me a favor? Because i am stuck on how to continue the story with the pairings. basically pls tell me if sakura is with sasuke/gaara/neji and yeah...i'll write it a different way. but yeah, the plot is the same.hehe..read and review.**


	3. Chapter Three: Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three : Battle**

Sasuke matched down Neji's stare.

'Alright. We will be picking lots to see who you are fighting against. Remember, this is a training only, and you do not have to take it so seriously.' Gai announced.

By seriously, he was referring to Sasuke and Neji.

They were in the midst of a staring match.

Kakashi sighed. Somehow their rivalry was familiar.

He shrugged, and continued reading on a tree.

Gai tore out three pieces of paper and scribbled names onto the paper.

'Pick One.' He instructed, offering the crushed papers to Neji.

He took one, before staring at Sasuke.

TenTen helped herself to one.

Rock Lee had not much choice, anyway.

He unfolded his paper.

'Naruto!' Rock Lee smiled triumphantly.

It was the perfect chance to show off in front of Sakura-chan and win her approval.

Naruto did a little dance.

'Yes! Yes. Bushy Eye Brows, you are going down!' Naruto did a little jig.

TenTen unfolded the paper.

'Sa.. Sasuke.'

Sasuke cursed.

He wanted a more worthy opponent, namely, Neji. Not some girl.

Neji sighed. That leaves him with that lousy girl.

That girl was even lousier and weaker than Hinata and TenTen.

It would be such a breeze.

Sakura swallowed.

Hyuuga Neji.

One of the geniuses in Konoha, but neverless she would try her best.

Half a year earlier, she would be sure she will lose.

But now… perhaps she has a chance.

Gai looked at the three pairs, some looking confident, some bored, some scared.

'Alright. First up is Hyuuga Neji vs. Haruno Sakura…'

Sakura stepped up.

'…FIGHT!'

* * *

**lostfreakfound: hehe..yesh.i know what to do with the pairings already...heheehee...anyway, this chapter is shorter than the others..and yeah, i know my chapters are all very short...but sorry!!! I will try harder next time...Anyway, please please read and review!!**


End file.
